


Żabki

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima i Takao siedzą w stołówce, rozmawiając o niedawnym meczu. No, przynajmniej Shintarou nadaje jak opętany, ponieważ Kazunari nie jest zainteresowany tym tematem – bardziej interesują go urocze majtki w żabki, które tego dnia założył zielonowłosy…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Żabki

Jesień to jedna z najfajniejszych pór roku. Dziewczyny mają świetne, jesienne mundurki, mógłbym się na nie gapić godzinami. Najlepsze są oczywiście w lecie, ale na te też nie narzekam.  
-    ...bo gdyby Kuroko wtedy nie zadziałał, rzuciłbym tę cholerną piłkę!- trajkotał Shin-chan, poprawiając okulary.  
-    Hai, hai - mruknąłem, dalej gapiąc się na mijające nas dziewczyny.  
-    A ten Kagami...rany, nawet na treningu nie potrafi się opanować! Toż to prawdziwa bestia!  
-    Aha, racja - mruknąłem, wcinając frytki.  
-    Mógłbym mu zrobić jakiś wredny kawał, podrzucić mu pechowy przedmiot, czy coś...  
-    Mhm - mruknąłem, popijając colę.  
-    Kuroko też nie jest niewinny! To, że wygrali tamten mecz nie znaczy, że może tak sobie ze mną pogrywać na treningach! W ogóle, dlaczego kapitan załatwił nam treningi akurat z Seirin, ja się pytam?!  
-    Yhm, masz rację - powiedziałem, obracając się za dziewczyną, która nas minęła. Łaał, super mini spódniczka...  
-    Oi, słuchaj mnie, Bakao!- wkurzył się Shin-chan.  
-    Ha?- spojrzałem na niego.- Słucham cię, słucham. Więc, podoba ci się nasz kapitan?  
-    O czym ty mówisz, debilu?!- Midorima spłonął rumieńcem i cisnął mi wrogie spojrzenie.  
-    E? Czemu to... - spuściłem wzrok na stół. Czemu to powiedziałem? Przecież wiem, że Shintaro znów marudził o ostatnim treningu z Seirin.  
-    O czym ty myślisz, do cholery?- warknął Midorima.  
-    Eh, wybacz - mruknąłem.- Kończmy ten lunch i douczmy się jeszcze na ten sprawdzian z historii... .  
-    Co się z tobą dzisiaj dzieje, nanodayo?- zapytał Midorima, już spokojny.- Jesteś jakiś nieobecny i zamyślony.  
Nieobecny i zamyślony, co?  
Może to przez to, że dziś na w-fie zobaczyłem twoje super mega słodkie majtki w   
żabki i znów mam ochotę je zobaczyć? Pomyślałeś o tym?  
Nie. Bo skąd możesz wiedzieć o moich poważnych, głębokich przeżyciach?  
-    Denerwuję się trochę tym sprawdzianem - uśmiechnąłem się sztucznie.- Liczę, że pomożesz mi trochę.  
Midorima nic nie odpowiedział. Gapił się jedynie na mnie przez moment, poczym   
wrócił do lunchu i przestał narzekać na Kagamiego i Kuroko.   
  
***  
  
-    ...okres ten dzieli się na Kofun i Asuka. W połączeniu trwa od 250 do 710 roku.   
Zaraz po lunchu ja i Shin-chan udaliśmy się do biblioteki, by przez te 20 minut, jakie   
nam zostało, pouczyć się do sprawdzianu z historii. Okresy Japonii, coś, czego nie znoszę.   
Siedziałem tuż obok Midorimy, lewą ręką podpierałem głowę, gapiąc się w zeszyt  
Shintaro, w którym tak starannie notował. Byliśmy sami. A Shintaro siedział tuż obok mnie.  
Spojrzałem na jego udo i po krótkiej chwili położyłem na nim swoją dłoń. Midorima   
zesztywniał.  
-    Co ty robisz?- zapytał.   
-    Położyłem ci dłoń na udzie.  
-    Wyobraź sobie, że to poczułem – warknął Midorima.- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?!  
-    Hmm...dobre pytanie – mruknąłem, przesuwając dłoń w górę, do jego paska.- Fajne masz dzisiaj bokserki.  
-    C-c-c-co?!- Midorima zarumienił się tak mocno, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd.  
-    Widziałem je w szatni, kiedy się przebierałeś. W żabki.  
-    PATRZYŁEŚ NA NIE?!- wydarł się Shintaro.  
-    Taa, podobają mi się – odparłem smętnie.- Są urocze. Chcę je jeszcze raz zobaczyć.  
Midorima nie odezwał się, patrząc na mnie uważnie z wypiekami na twarzy.  
-    Co...ty mówisz, Takao...?  
-    Nic, nie przejmuj się – westchnąłem, cofając dłoń.- Więc...od 250 do 715 roku?- Znów spojrzałem na jego zeszyt, udając, że nic się nie stało.  
-    700....710 – mruknął Shintaro, poprawiając okulary.  
Cholera. Ale ze mnie idiota...  
  
Zaraz po treningu, kiedy stałem samotnie pod prysznicem, potraktowałem się zimną   
wodą.   
W czasie meczu  mi stanął.  
Bo gapiłem się na Shintaro. Bez przerwy. Właściwie, dokładniej to na jego tyłek.  
-    ...to jest oczywiste – usłyszałem za sobą głos Shin-chana.   
On i kapitan właśnie weszli pod prysznic i stanęli w kabinach po obu moich stronach –   
kapitan po lewej, Shin-chan po prawej.  
-    Co jest, Takao?- zagadnął mnie Otsubo.- Coś taki bez życia dzisiaj byłeś na treningu.  
-    Ah tak?  
-    Śliniłeś się, nanodayo – mruknął Midorima.  
-    Oh, serio?  
-    Znowu jakaś dziewczyna zawróciła ci w głowie?- zaśmiał się kapitan.  
-    Nie do końca – westchnąłem, spoglądając na mojego penisa. Uff, zdążył opaść.  
Ale nie na długo. Kiedy wychodziłem ze swojej kabiny i zerknąłem na Midorimę, mój   
wzrok powędrował w dół. Wprost na jego nagi tyłek.  
Stanąłem jak wryty i jak idiota, z na wpół otwartymi ustami, gapiłem się na niego dość   
bezczelnie.  
-    Takao...?- zapytał niepewnie Otsubo.  
Midorima spojrzał na niego, a widząc, że gapi się na mnie, odwrócił się.  
Przez chwilę widziałem jego penisa. Mignął mi na moment w oczach, by po tej krótkiej   
chwili znów zniknąć, gdy Shintaro poruszył się w drugą stronę.  
-    C-co się gapisz, nanodayo?!- warknął mój przyjaciel, zasłaniając dłońmi tyłek.  
-    Oh...ja tylko...- spojrzałem na niego tępo, a potem odwróciłem głowę.- Mam ochotę na udka z kurczaka, wiesz...  
To mówiąc, wróciłem szybko do szatni i zacząłem się przebierać. Chciałem jak   
najszybciej wyjść ze szkoły. Może powinienem zrobić sobie wolne na kilka dni? Może w ten sposób przejdzie mi ta dziwna fascynacja tyłkiem Shin-chana?  
Serio, nie mam pojęcia, skąd mi się to wzięło...  
Właśnie zarzuciłem swoją torbę na ramię i już miałem wyjść z szatni, kiedy mój wzrok   
padł na otwartą szafkę Midorimy. Na schludnie złożonej kupce z jego ubrań jak zawsze leżały okulary.  
Jego ubrania...  
Podszedłem powoli do szafki i przyjrzałem się jego ciuchom.  
Nie...Nie zrobię tego...Nie zrobię...Nie jestem aż tak nienormalny. Na pewno tego nie zrobię. Nie ma mowy...Ogarnij się, Takao, NIE ZROBISZ TEGO !!!  
...  
A jednak teraz gnałem przez korytarz szkolny z gaciami Midorimy w torbie...  
  
***  
Dlaczego je zabrałem? To pytanie jest warte z 500 milionów jenów, o ile nie więcej. A   
dlaczego, kiedy tylko dotarłem do domu i zamknąłem się w swoim pokoju, powąchałem je? To pytanie jest warte sumy, za którą można by kupić całą Japonię.  
Siedząc po turecku na swoim łóżku, z głową opartą o pięści, wpatrywałem się uważnie   
w leżące przede mną majtki w żabki.  
Były naprawdę słodkie.  
Rzadko widywałem Shin-chana w bokserkach, częściej miał właśnie tego typu   
bieliznę, ale pierwszy raz widziałem, żeby miał tak cholernie urocze, słodziutkie majteczki w żabcie.  
Dotknąłem palcem jednej z żabek i nacisnąłem kilka razy.  
-    Puci, puci – mruknąłem jak debil.   
Chwyciłem majtki w obie dłonie i położyłem się na łóżku, wyciągając nad sobą ręce.   
Oglądałem je uważnie, śledząc każdą osobną niteczkę, jakbym chciał zapamiętać ich drogę.  
Co grozi za kradzież cudzych majtek?  
W świetle prawa, pewnie wsadziliby mnie do więzienia, może jeszcze musiałbym zapłacić   
odszkodowanie.  
Gdyby Shin-chan był w yakuzie, pewnie musiałbym odciąć sobie palec. Albo coś   
innego...  
Przed oczami stanął mi obraz Shintarou z ulizanymi do tyłu włosami, w garniturze,   
depczącym po jakimś podwładnym.  
Parsknąłem śmiechem, turlając się po łóżku z jego majtkami w objęciach. Po chwili   
jednak przestałem i, leżąc na boku, popatrzyłem z czułością na mój nabytek.  
Ah...Shin-chan mnie zabije. Co do tego nie miałem wątpliwości. Może powinienem   
wyjechać, póki mam czas? Jestem jeszcze młody, w dodatku nadal nie przeżyłem swojego pierwszego razu, ba, nawet się jeszcze nigdy nie całowałem.   
Przypomniałem sobie nagi tyłek Shin-chana i jego, bądź co bądź, sporych rozmiarów,   
penisa.  
No, no...przynajmniej widziałem już wszystko...  
-    Kazu-chan!- do drzwi mojego pokoju zapukała mama.  
Schowałem szybko majtki pod poduszkę i usiadłem na łóżku. Przygładziłem koszulkę,   
strzepałem ze spodni niewidzialne okruszki i zacząłem udawać normalnego.  
-    Tak, mamo?  
Drzwi otwarły się i do środka zajrzała moja mama. Widząc mnie, uśmiechnęła się szeroko   
i otworzyła je szerzej, a tam, krok za nią...  
Cóż mogę powiedzieć...chyba każdy wie, jak wygląda Śmierć.  
-    Midorima-kun wpadł z wizytą – poinformowała mama i zwróciła się do gościa.- Rozgość się, mój drogi, przygotuję wam coś ciepłego do picia.- już miała odejść, kiedy na moment odwróciła się do niego i uśmiechnęła.- Twój Lucky Item jest dziś naprawdę imponujący.  
-    Dziękuję Takao-san.  
Zostawiła nas samych, nawet nie racząc po raz ostatni pożegnać się ze swoim synem...   
Shin-chan wszedł do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
-    Umm...nikt się ciebie nie przestraszył, jak z tym szedłeś?- zapytałem dziwnie piskliwym głosem, wskazując na mniejszą wersję kosy, którą trzymał w ręce. Tak, kosa. Taka, jaką zwykle trzyma Śmierć. A w tym przypadku była to młodzieżowa śmierć, bo ubrana w dżinsy i niebieską koszulę.  
-    Nie. Ona nie jest prawdziwa, nanodayo – powiedział Midorima, podchodząc bliżej i odkładając kosę na łóżko. Usiadł obok mnie i spojrzał przed siebie, nie ruszając się.  
Odsunąłem się od niego dyskretnie. Co mam teraz robić?! Uciekać?! Ale dokąd? Najbliżej   
miałem okno, było otwarte, więc istniała szansa, że Shin-chan nie zdążyłby mnie złapać. Ale jakoś nie bardzo widziało mi się skakanie z pierwszego piętra na żwirowany podjazd...  
-    Emm...no więc...- zacząłem niepewnie, patrząc na Midorimę.  
Zaskoczył mnie widok jego zaczerwienionej twarzy. Jego oczy też lekko się świeciły, nie   
patrzył na mnie.  
-    Yyy...- nie miałem pojęcia, co jeszcze mógłbym z siebie wydusić.  
-    Są tutaj, prawda?- zapytał Shin-chan.  
-    Yyy...!  
-    Eh...- westchnął Midorima.- Słuchaj, muszę wiedzieć.- Spojrzał na mnie twardo.- Ja czy one?  
-    Yyy...co?- bąknąłem.- Ale...o co chodzi?  
-    Kto ci się podoba? Ja, czy one?  
-    Yyyeeeh?! Eee...Shin-chan, ja...to...to nie do końca tak...znaczy...to i to...w sumie...ale...  
-    To, co zrobiłeś, było żenujące i bezczelne, nanodayo!- zawołał Midorima, poprawiając okulary.- Masz pojęcie, jak się czułem, kiedy w towarzystwie Otsubo-sana szukałem swojej własnej bielizny w swojej własnej szafce?! Masz pojęcie, jak mnie ośmieszyłeś?! Wszyscy nasi koledzy z drużyny, którzy potem do nas dołączyli, śmiali się, że zgubiłem moje majtki! PRZEZ CIEBIE, BAKAO!  
Zapadła cisza. Wpatrywałem się z przerażeniem w mojego przyjaciela, kiedy nagle do   
pokoju weszła mama, nieco rozluźniając atmosferę.  
-    Proszę bardzo, pyszna gorąca czekolada – powiedziała, stawiając tacę z dwoma kubkami na moim biurku.  
-    Bardzo dziękuję, Takao-san – powiedział Midorima.  
-    Dzięki, mamo – mruknąłem.  
-    Przyniosę wam ciasteczka, kiedy skończą się piec!  
Wyszła. A w pokoju znów zapadła grobowa cisza.  
-    Ja...  
-    Dlaczego w ogóle je zabrałeś?- zapytał Midorima.- Jeśli ci się podobają, kupię ci takie. Są w promocji.  
-    Nie o to...  
-    A o co?- Shin-chan spojrzał na mnie uważnie.- Dlaczego ukradłeś moje majtki?!  
-    No bo...- westchnąłem. Sięgnąłem dłonią pod poduszkę i wyjął spod niej bieliznę Shin-chana. Podciągnąłem kolana pod brodę, położyłem na nich majtki i, obejmując nogi, przytuliłem twarz do materiału.  
-    J...jesteś zboczony, nanodayo – powiedział Shintaro, wpatrując się we mnie z totalnym burakiem na twarzy.- Wiedziałem to, ale...nie sądziłem, że to rozwinęło się aż do tego stadium...  
-    Ta, ja też nie – mruknąłem stłumionym głosem.- Ostatnio tak sobie o tobie myślę, Shin-chan. Wiesz, nawet często. To, że jesteśmy razem w klasie i w szkolnej drużynie koszykówki, bynajmniej mi nie pomaga. Codziennie na lekcjach gapię się na twoje plecy, na treningach na twoje nogi....skoro już jesteśmy przy tym temacie, to muszę powiedzieć, że masz naprawdę świetne nogi, Shin-chan.  
-    Dz-dziękuję, nanodayo.  
-    W szatni podglądam cię dyskretnie, jak się przebierasz. Lubię widok twoich sutków. Są takie urocze i różowe.  
-    N-nie wiem, czy powinienem ci za to dziękować, czy cię zabić...  
-    No i kiedy pod prysznicem widzę twój tyłek...masz naprawdę jędrny tyłek. Chciałbym go dotknąć.  
-    Zapomnij, nanodayo. To strefa prywatna...  
-    Eh, Shin-chan. Sam nie wiem...lubię dziewczyny, podobają mi się. Te ich króciutkie spódniczki i urocze mundurki, no i cycki...na początku myślałem, że może jestem biseksualny, ale...jak tak się zastanowię, to z facetów tylko ty zwróciłeś moją uwagę.  
-    Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Jestem zażenowany i zawstydzony jednocześnie. Nie powinieneś mówić takich rzeczy ot tak, jakbyś mówił o horoskopie!  
-    Kiepskie porównanie – westchnąłem.- Myślisz, że jestem w tobie zakochany?  
Zapadła cisza. Spojrzałem na Midorimę, by zobaczyć jego reakcję. Jego mina nie   
wyrażała żadnych konkretnych emocji, ale chyba właśnie się nad tym zastanawiał. Patrzył w podłogę, wyglądało na to, że już się uspokoił.  
-    Czy to...przekłada się jakoś na twoje życie prywatne?- zapytał z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy.  
-    Hmm? Masz na myśli, czy masturbowałem się, myśląc o tobie?- spytałem.- W sumie to jeszcze tego nie próbowałem...  
-    N-nie to miałem na myśli...- mruknął Midorima.- Ale dobrze wiedzieć. Cóż – wziął głęboki oddech.- Myślę, że to tylko chwilowa fascynacja. Od kiedy to trwa?  
-    Miesiąc...  
-    Widzisz? To wcale nie jest długo. Wkrótce ci to przejdzie.  
-    Okej...- westchnąłem, a po chwili spojrzałem na niego buntowniczo.- Ale majtek ci nie oddam!  
-    Dlaczego?!  
-    Nie!- odwróciłem się do niego plecami.- Są moje.   
-    Gh! Jesteś chory psychicznie, Bakao!  
-    Może i jestem, no i co ci do tego?! Dobrze mi z tym, jeśli mogę mieć te urocze majtki.  
-    Rany, jesteś taki problematyczny. Dobra, weź je sobie!  
-    Serio?- spojrzałem na niego przez ramię, a ten skinął głową.  
Wróciłem do poprzedniej pozycji.  
-    Ej, Shin-chan...a mogę cię pocałować?  
-    C-c-c-c-c-o?!- Midorima spojrzał na mnie zszokowany.  
-    Nie chcę niczego więcej – uspokoiłem go.- Tylko jeden, mały, maleńki buziak! Taki przyjacielski, nawet nie poczujesz!  
-    Kradzież moich majtek jakoś poczułem bardzo dotkliwie, wiesz?!  
-    Oj no daj spokój, pozwól mi, ten jeden jedyny raz!  
Widziałem w oczach mojego najlepszego przyjaciela wahanie. Rozważał wszystkie za i   
przeciw? Raczej nie miał nic do stracenia...chociaż do zyskania też niewiele...  
-    Jeden – mruknął w końcu.- I krótki, jasne?! Masz jedną sekundę!  
-    No co ty, to będzie cmoknięcie! Daj mi pięć sekund!  
-    Yyyh....no, niech ci będzie, tylko się pospiesz.  
Widząc, że Midorima zdjął okulary, przybliżył się do mnie i zacisnął powieki, miałem   
wrażenie, że zaraz odlecę gdzieś na księżyc tylko po to, by spaść z niego na ziemię z nadzieją, że upadek z takiej wysokości obudzi mnie z tego snu.  
Ściskając w dłoniach bieliznę Shin-chana, przysunąłem się do niego i, mrużąc oczy,   
ostrożnie dotknąłem ustami jego ust.  
Były zaskakująco miękkie, tego się nie spodziewałem. Przycisnąłem je nieco mocniej i   
rozchyliłem swoje wargi, by objąć nimi jego. Czułem smak, którego nie byłem w stanie określić, a jednak smakował zaskakująco dobrze. Czyżby to był smak Midorimy?  
Myślałem, że będzie smakował jak sałata, albo kapusta...  
Z nerwów zapomniałem o limicie czasowym, nasze usta były złączone chyba od kilku   
godzin.   
Albo dni.  
Nie wiem.  
Nie obchodzi mnie to.  
Zamknąłem oczy, rozkoszując się tymi słodkimi ustami. Z delikatnym westchnieniem,   
powolutku, tak, by Shin-chan się nie zorientował, wsunąłem język do jego ust i odszukałem jego własny.  
Midorima drgnął lekko, wydając z siebie krótki jęk.  
Ups, jednak zauważył.  
Mimo to, nie odsunął się ode mnie. Wręcz przeciwnie, rozchylił lekko swoje wargi, jakby   
zapraszająco. Kilka dni później poczułem jego język, wychodzący na spotkanie mojemu. Pogłębiliśmy nasz pocałunek, a ja, odlatując, wsunąłem jeszcze dłoń w jego miękkie włosy i przycisnąłem jego usta do moich jeszcze mocniej.  
Może minęły trzy tygodnie, może dwa miesiące, a może 10 lat. Może byłem już   
staruszkiem. A może już umarłem.  
Bo czułem się, jak w niebie.  
Oderwaliśmy się od siebie delikatnie i oboje otworzyliśmy oczy. Shin-chan na wstępie   
spłonął rumieńcem i, dotykając swoich lekko spuchniętych warg, odwrócił głowę. Ja natomiast oblizałem się, patrząc na niego z czułością.  
-    Jednak chcę więcej – westchnąłem.- Oh, ale nie przejmuj się. Wiem, że pewnie tego nie chcesz. Jakoś to przeżyję, ale proszę, nie traktuj mnie jak obcego, czy coś. Nadal chcę się z tobą przyjaźnić. No wiesz, w końcu..  
-    Stul pysk – mruknął Shintaro ponuro.  
-    Eh?- spojrzałem na niego, zaskoczony tym tonem.  
Midorima z westchnieniem wstał i podszedł do biurka. Zabrał nasze kubki i wrócił na   
łóżko, jeden z nich podając mnie. Usiadł obok i zaczął spokojnie popijać gorącą czekoladę. Milczał. Przełykając ślinę, też zacząłem popijać swój napój.  
-    Dziwnie smakujesz – powiedział w końcu.- Jadłeś jakąś sałatkę...?  
-    Z pomidorów i ogórków – mruknąłem w odpowiedzi.- A ty...smakujesz naprawdę dobrze. Ale to taki smak nie do określenia. Smak ciebie.  
Shintarou westchnął po raz kolejny i upił łyk czekolady.  
-    Obiecaj, że jeśli przestaniesz czuć do mnie to, co teraz, to mi powiesz i to skończymy – powiedział nagle Midorima.  
-    Hmm? O czym ty...?  
-    Byłoby źle, gdyby nasze...rozstanie...odbiło się na naszych treningach.  
-    Czekaj, Shin-chan, bo ja...  
-    Jeśli byśmy zerwali, nienawidząc się, to może być problem.  
-    Eh? Mówisz, że...- wytrzeszczyłem na niego oczy.- To przyzwolenie?!  
-    Zależy na co!- warknął Shintaro, poprawiając okulary.- Po prostu...zgadzam się, żeby spróbować! Tylko spróbować! Może niedługo ci przejdzie...i...i tylko całowanie! Nie oczekuj ode mnie niczego więcej przypadkiem!  
-    Eh? O niczym innym nie marzyłem!- wykrzyknąłem, uradowany.- No, dopóki teraz tak o tym wspomniałeś, to...  
-    TYLKO-CAŁO-WANIE- powiedział dobitnie, rzucając mi mordercze spojrzenie.- I...i oddaj mi jednak te majtki!  
-    Eh?! A...A będę mógł od czasu do czasu zobaczyć cię w samej bieliźnie?!  
-    Co...?! O czym ty gadasz, zboczeńcu?!  
-    Błagam cię, Shin-chan! Jesteś taki piękny...taki cudowny...taki seksowny, kiedy masz na sobie tylko majtki! W żabki! Proszę, kup więcej tych majtek w żabki!  
-    Rany, jesteś taki głośny, nanodayo!  
Rzuciłem się na niego ze śmiechem, przytulając go i jego majtki.  
Ściskając moje dwa skarby w ramionach czułem, że do szczęścia nie potrzeba mi już nic   
więcej!  
  



End file.
